They Who Silenced The Great War
by Raicheda
Summary: Finally managing to pull herself away Hermione slammed the book closed with a huff deeming it also useless, they had been given a foot long essay by professor moody and she had yet to find a solid piece of information on the curses, normally she'd have had it done by now but, this was the Unforgivables and she had yet to find anything, but stories myths and legends.


wrote this awhile ago, reading what i wrote again it has potential so i thought i'd upload it and see if anyone wants me to continue it

disclaimer: harry potter belongs to JKR, if you dont know who that is well its 1:14 in the morning my brain is tired i dunn her first or middle name and i'm so tired i forgot how to spell her last name so shoot me. now thats over with im going to sleep. enjoy.

* * *

 **They who silenced The Great War**

A long time ago there was a great war, the war was so great that the Eternal Lords: Time, Fate, Magic and Death all looked on in shock unable to move or do anything about their precious world below, the war began with an explosion drawing all being into the war, muggle, squib, witches and wizards, half breeds, creatures, beasts and things we consider folklore and legend. Yes they all fought they all blamed each other and so they all began killing indiscriminately, eventually the chaos formed groups, which then made alliances eventually become sides, The Black and White against the Red and Green.

Not much is known about the red and green side, Only that they specialized in assassinations, kidnapping and torture, and were recognized on the battlefield for how they always came with their armour covered in the dried blood of their former victims And would throw love ones of the black and white into the battlefield to confuse, upset and enrage them thus making them blind with hatred.

The Main leaders of the Black and white went down in history as King Arthur, Morgana Le fay, Merlin Emyrs although there is a debate as to his last name due to the timeframe; and although they were major players in the war there are some who for the sake of peace have become forgotten, and it is they who silenced The Great War, They are known as Omen Heir, Sirulb Lion and Rajah Myres

Omen Heir was the brains of the trio and wife to Sirulb Lion, who was their Tactician and Rajah Myres was their leader and brother in all but blood. It is said that the moment they decided to do what must be done, for the greater good, the long war ended, killing the three of them, but bringing about the birth of the tainted three, Imperio, crucio, and avada kadavra as they were spells no one had known till the last minute when unified the trio shot out spells they had been working on to help the injured in war tho overpowered creating a mind and body control, a pain inflictor and a killing cur-

Finally managing to pull herself away Hermione slammed the book closed with a huff deeming it also useless, they had been given a foot long essay by professor moody and she had yet to find a solid piece of information on the curses, normally she'd have had it done by now but, this was the Unforgivables and she had yet to find anything, but stories myths and legends, this latest book too being a dead end, although… no, Hermione shook her head trying to dislodge the thought that was attempting to imprint itself on her mind, something about the book didn't sit right with her, well not the book but the information or story within, like it was missing a great deal, which it was but more so than that; placing the book back on the shelf she gave a huge sigh running her fingers gently across her bushy hair, she didn't want to go back to gryfffindor, not after another failure, Sirulb and Rajah would be worried about her…..

'okay' Hermione thought with a frown turning to face the library door swiftly and with a click of her heels 'that's enough lame-ass stories to last me a lifetime' with that Hermione grabbed her bag and almost….Almost ran from the library.

* * *

please let me know if you think i should continue, anyone flames me though and i'll shoot the...well actually i wont im too tired, anyone flames well tough i dont care, they can go chew their hats for all i care im gonna bed.

ps. if anyone hasnt worked it out which i doubt you have

Omen heir remixed is Hermione

Sirulb Lion remixed is Ron Billius

and Rajah Myres Is Harry James nd if you wanna be clever Myres remixed is Emyrs

names are hard to come up with, so shoot me.


End file.
